A rotating control device (RCD, also known as a rotating head, rotating blowout preventer and rotating diverter) is used to seal off an annulus about a rotatable tubular (such as, part of a drill string or other tubular string) at or near the earth's surface. For this purpose, the rotating control device includes an annular seal, which may rotate with the tubular. Bearings can be used to allow the seal to rotate relative to an outer housing of the rotating control device.
It is beneficial to be able to releasably latch the seal and/or bearings relative to the outer housing, so that the seal and/or bearings could be conveniently installed and removed when desired. Thus, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and operating latches for rotating control devices.